Kaito Ookami
Kaito Ookami (狼かいとう, Ōkami kaitō) ''is an OC created by KirAlien. Kaito is a shinobi from Konohagakure, he's a 13 years old genin in Pre-Shippuden and a 17 years old Chunin in Shippuden. Background Childhood Kaito was born in a little clan called Ookami, his father is the clan leader’s brother. He was born with a problem to his left eye and soon, even if his family tried everything, he lost the ability to see with that eye, this is why he always wears an eyepatch over it. During his childhood he spent his time training his chakra control, which would be useful for the future when he would learn the healing jutsu’s, and studied about all known medical herbs and their qualities and shapes. When he got some spare time, he usually went in the forest to search for medical herbs with the help of three wolf pups that he considered his best friends. At the age of 6, he began the academy even if it was rare for a member of the Ookami clan becoming a ninja since they preferred becoming doctors or rescuers. At first, his parents tried to make him changing his mind, but after Kaito had a talk with his uncle, the clan leader, he got his approval and his parents were obligated to accept his decision. Academy Years Kaito began the academy when he was 6 and he was in the same grade as Tenten, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. There, he managed to know how to use his chakra, not only for healing jutsu’s, but even for attack and defense. Kaito had always been a hard worker person and he studied really hard to become a good genin to show his parents that they didn’t have to worry about him that much, he was really advantaged with the chakra control since it’s at the base of every healing jutsu. At the age of 12 he graduated as genin and formed “Team 17” with Kira Ryuzaki , Ryujin Kurosu and Kobura Matsuyama was assigned as their sensei. Personality Kaito looks a serious and undemonstrative guy since it’s hard to see him smiling or talking about himself much, but with really close friends he can be rather the opposite. He usually is calm but Ryujin is able to make him losing control easily, since he doesn’t tolerate superficiality. He really cares about his team and he’s the thinker member, that’s why Kobura usually gives him the task to help his teammates during missions. When he points to a goal he never loses focusing on it, he works hard to reach it and hardly asks for help to others. Kaito is rather shy with girls and can barely talk with them, when a girl tries to talk with him, he instantly blushes and starts stuttering since he’s always scared to say something wrong to them, there are really few girls who don’t make him acting like a retarded and are Kira, his mother, Ame Kurosu and few others. Kira was the one who always tried to avoid this problem making him less shy and seeing her being always so worried about him since the academy years, he began having feeling for her, but she will never know about it since every time he tried to confess to her something happened, he even never showed his jealousy for her to anyone. Kaito always worries about Kira and they’re really close and he really has fun teasing her, it’s his way to interact with her and he likes when she starts being clumsy while is upset. Appearance Part I Kaito got brown cervix area length hair that he left free, with a bread on his left side that covers almost the whole left eye and half of the blue genin headband that he wears on his forehead, bright yellow eyes, the left one covered by an eyepatch because of its blindness, tanned skin and canines sharper than usual. He wears a beige kimono-like shirt half thigh length with brown/reddish borders, the sleeves arrive until the elbows, under it he wears a black sleeveless shirt that covers half of the cervix area, the shirt is holded by a brown fiber belt, attached to it there’s a little beige pocket where Kaito puts all his medical stuff. The hands are covered by black fingerless gloves with a summoning seals on each one that he uses to summon three sharp metal claws per glove. In the lower part he wears black loose pants that end into his blue genin sandals, on the right leg he wears white bandages and a blue shuriken pocket on them. Part II Kaito hair became longer during the timeskip and he began tying it in a low tail with a black lace leaving the bang on his left eye, his wear his black headband on his forehead as before. He wear a beige jacket, with short sleeves with brown/reddish borders and little metal buckles, holded buy a metal button under the chest line. Under the jacket, he wears a black shirt with fishnets that covers the chest area, the hand are covered by black gloves with a summoning seal on each one that he uses to summon three claws per glove. Kaito wears brown/reddish pants calf length holded by a brown belt with a metal buckle, on the right thigh he wears white bandages and a black shuriken pocket on them, his sandals are black half calf length with a zip on the front area. Relatioships Ookami Clan The Ookami clan is one of the minor clan of Konoha, it counts something like 30 members and doesn’t have any bloodline limit. The members of this clan raise up wolves that they consider like members of their families, the animals help the Ookami’s to find the right way in their rescue missions, since Konoha hires them for this kind of works, and to find herbs.At the beginning, this clan used wolves only to find medical herbs that they uses to create medicines, they preferred them to simple dogs because of their sense of smell is more developed even if it’s harder to train them because of their wild nature, this is why the clan took the name “Ookami”, literally meaning “wolf”. The Ookami’s are also specialized in medicine creation and healing jutsu’s, most of the members work as doctors in the Konoha hospital. They are experts about medical herbs and got a deep knowledge about the use of them and their qualities. Abilities Kaito got a good chakra control since it studied about it even before starting the academy, he’s not really good in close combat, nor genjutsu because he prefers being the shield of his team. Ninjutsu '-Doton: Jishin no jutsu (Earthquake technique)' This jutsu consists in making the ground around the target shake creating cracks on the floor while few rocks comes out from it. '-Doton: Iwa no toge no jutsu (Rocky spines technique)' With this jutsu he creates spines that come out from the ground making it really dangerous. Barrier Jutsu '-Doton: Konoyo no shōheki no jutsu (Earthly barrier technique)' This is a jutsu that is used as protection for himself and his teammates, he creates a rocks wall that will protect them only from one side. For example, if the attack comes from the front, the wall will be created on front of him but his back, right and left side will be unprotected. Chakra flow '-Chikyū gōsō no jutsu (Earth fangs technique)' He makes his chakra flowing within his metal claws that he summon on his gloves and it makes them more resistant and powerful. Medical ninjutsu '-Shousen no jutsu (Mystical palm technique)' This medical jutsu is the same that Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and others use to heal. '-Enkaku hīringu no jutsu (Distant healing technique)' This is a jutsu hard to use since it requires a lot of chakra control and it consent to the user to heal a teammate even without being really close to it, the maximum distance can be 10 meters. This jutsu resembles the “Mystical palm technique” but is less effective because of the distance and because is used for fast healing like blocking the loss of bleeding. Genjutsu '-Genjutsu kai (Genjutsu dissipation)' He stops the flow of chakra in his body, then he applies an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. '-Chikyū henshin no jutsu (Earth metamorphosis technique)''' With this jutsu Kaito is able to make his target seeing the settings of the Status Part I A strange circus Arc Almost at the beginning of Naruto, a strange circus arrived to Konoha and after few days everyone was talking about it saying that was so good and amazing. Every night a lot of people went to the circus and soon even Team 17 got curious about it so they decided to see the show offered by the circus. After choosing the time they would met, all of them headed home. That night, Kaito went at Kira RyuzakiKira’s place as usual and together they headed to the circus where they met Ryujin was waiting for them. While waiting for the entrance, Kira’s rival, Ame Kurosu, arrived and Kaito had to hold down Kira has always since her rival began teasing her like every time they meet each other. After this they entered in the circus sitting at their places, Ryujin began, without losing any time, to flirt with few girls who changed their sitting place to go far away from him. Kira and Kaito sat and the show began. In the stage in front of them a little girl entered with a tiger beside her, Kira recognized the little girl, she was Seika and didn’t expect to see being part of that show as a tamer. At the end of her number she asked if someone from the audience wanted to go in the stage to per her tiger Tora. Kira started jumping waving her hand and hoping being chosen by her and that was what happened. Seika went within the audience and grabbed her hand taking Kira next to Tora, Kira at first was a little scared and hided behind the girl, then Seika managed to make her pet the tiger. When Seika finished her time, Kira thanked her and came back to her sit. After Seika left the stage, the lights turned off and everything turned black, then a light spot lightened the center of the stage where a guy with a black and silver outfit and a mask that covered almost his whole face was standing, he was holding a big scythe and in the circus fell silent. A girl started throwing things in air and he cutted all them with his weapon with elegant and athletic movements, Kira never said anything, only watched him with her mouth open and she was stunned by his fluid movements. With a jump, the guy landed within the audience and stood there for few second before doing another jump cutting few bag that left a lot of colored confetti and landing in the middle of the stage. He bowed thanking the audience, then left the scene in silence as he entered. Kira was still amazed by that and Kaito started teasing her saying that she felt in love with the gypsy. When the show ended, it was time to come back home and Ryujin went alone since he lived in the opposite part of Kira and Kato. Kaito accompanied his teammate at home and he began teasing her as usual, when they were near to her place they met a strange person wearing a black coat with a black hood who walked over them in silence and with a fast walk, Kira was a bit freaked out by it and wanted Kaito to take her home flaster. The day after, Kaito was waiting his teammates at the Hokage mansion with their sensei, Kobura Matsuyama, there, Hiruzen Sarutobi told them about the mission, a C-rank one, and they left running toward the bandits camp situated within the forest. Once they arrived, they hided looking at the camp and Kobura waited for attacking them to find a good plan before attacking. While finishing to set the various details of the plan, Kira run heading to the bandits and Kaito tried to stop her without success, Kira fell in front of the head of the bandits and risked to be hitted by him but he entered the scene with the rest of the team, he put himself almost in front of her. The bandits decided to threaten them pointing a kunai against Keiko’s throat and everyone stopped. Kobura activated her “One hundred spiders technique” without anyone noticing and paralyzed the one who was pointing the kunai to Keiko making him falling on the ground. Then Kaito and his teammates attacked the rest of the bandits. They finally managed to accomplish their mission faster than usual and while taking care of the bandits, tieing them, and checking Keiko and Tora’s condition, a strange masked woman arrived accompanied by a guy with a black cloak and a black hood that covered all his face. They took Seika, Keiko and Tora with them without saying a word, Kira started complaining about that calling the woman “old lady” but she didn’t even consider her, then Seika said that everything was okay, while Kaito was holding Kira trying to calm her down. Coming back to the village they went to the Hokage mansion to report about the mission giving the bandits to other jounins who leaded them to the prison. Kira came back home with Kaito as always even if the feeling she had when the masked woman appeared made her a bit worried about Seika. She decided to go to the circus area to check about them, Kaito tried to stop her but, as usual, everything was useless. The day after, Kaito and Ryujin arrived and they invited her to have lunch together, that was the first time after an year of being a team that they eaten together without being obligated. The green lady Arc (Work in progress) Chunnin exam Arc First time Team 17 took part to the chunin examination was when the students were 14 years old, Kobura wanted to show them that being a ninja wasn't a joke but something to take seriously. Of course they failed the first time in the second phase, the one that takes place into the Forest of death, because during the last day they didn't manage yet to find the other scroll and they ended up being victims of an ambush losing their scroll. The second time Kaito’s team took part at this examination, they were 15 years old and they took more seriously than the first time. They passed the second phase within 4 days and during the third, kaito had to fight against a Suna shinobi, the fight was hard but he managed to beat him out. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the final part of the examination, Kaito noticed that Kabuto Yakushi was using a genjutsu too late and fell asleep with his teammates. After this, he can be seen at the Hokage funeral while he leaves a flower on Hiruzen Sarutobi grave. Search for Tsunade Arc Kaito was within the crowd with his team and Seika, while Tsunade has been proclaimed the new Hokage of Konohagakure. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * His name means literally "Sharp sword" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT